Love Song
by x Julia x
Summary: Spike x Julia songfic! If you don't like that pairing, don't read the story. This takes a look back into Spike's past as he talks to Jet about Julia in The Real Folk Blues (part I) R&R!


I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters. This is very much a Spike x Julia fanfic, so if you don't like that pairing, don't read the story, because I don't want to deal with flamers. Basically this story takes a look into Spike's past with Julia; it starts with the present, and ends with the present, if that makes sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and please R&R.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Love Song  
  
311 – Love Song  
  
Spike, a man who was twenty-seven, sat alone on a metal platform of the Bebop as he watched the scenery as the gigantic spacecraft floated over the ground of Mars; he had disheveled, short, dark green hair, off-colored eyes, light skin, and a lanky figure. He wore a tucked in, yellow, long-sleeved, button-up shirt, dark blue pants, a matching dark blue coat, which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dark blue shoes, and a loose black tie.   
  
Behind him, Spike could hear struggling footsteps, and he instantly knew it was his partner, Jet, who was previously shot in the leg, which was now bandaged up, and was now temporarily using a cane for support as he walked. The struggling man, who was thirty-six, had a large black beard, male pattern baldness, a cybernetic left arm, light skin, and a muscular build. Jet wore a magenta colored, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue, sleeveless jumpsuit, metal plated, knee-high boots, and black wristbands. Spike looked up at Jet as he passed him, and asked,  
  
"Are you still in pain?" It almost seemed as though the black haired man ignored the question as he asked his friend back,  
  
"Have you heard this story?"  
  
"Huh?" was Spike's response.  
  
"A man injures his leg during a hunt; he's in the middle of the savanna…no means to treat the wound. The leg rots, and death approaches; last minute, he's picked up by an airplane. He looks down and sees a land of pure white below him, glistening in the light. It's the summit of a snow-capped mountain…the mountain is Kilimanjaro. As he gazes down, he feels the life flowing out of him, and…he thinks…that's where I was headed…" Jet began as he talked in his naturally deep voice.  
  
"…And?" the green-haired man asked, urging him to continue. His partner answered by saying,  
  
"I hate stories like that. Men only think about the past right before their death as if they were searching frantically for proof that they were alive." A silence filled the room, and that was when Jet turned around to look at his comrade. "Turn back," He told Spike, who just looked up at him in silence, "when you and I first met, you told me something…you said that you had died once, that you had seen death. Why can't you just let it go? Forget the past." The man with off-colored eyes stayed silent for a second, then turned his head, and looked straight in front of himself before he answered him,  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am home again   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
  
"There was a woman…first time I found someone that was truly alive…at least that's what I thought…" Spike slightly lifted his head up a tiny bit as a small smile crept on his face. "She was…the part of me I had lost somewhere along the way…the part that was missing…that I'd been longing for…" he finished as his mind began to drift off into memories of his past.  
  
*****  
  
Spike could be seen struggling to walk through the streets of Tharsis city at night. His clothes were drenched with blood and streams of scarlet could be seen trickling down the left side of his head. The green-haired man's vision was extremely blurry as he continued to lose blood. All of a sudden he could see a door in the distance open, and a beautiful, woman with golden blonde hair, stepped out of the apartment building, only to be shocked to see him in the condition he was in, forcing her to take a step back. Spike then stumbled, and slowly closed his eyes as he fell, face first to the ground. He could faintly hear the woman cry out his name in her slightly deep, but beautiful, feminine voice,  
  
"Spike…!" The man with off-colored eyes could also hear the light tapping of her footsteps against the asphalt, and could feel her gentle touch follow right before he lost consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
A couple's laughter could be heard as Spike and the blonde woman ran together, hand-in-hand down a sidewalk in Tharsis City. The two soon came to a familiar apartment building trying to calm down.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am young again   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am fun again  
  
After they were settled down, the woman slowly opened the door to her apartment as Spike casually slipped his hands into his pockets. The two looked up, and there standing in front of them on the top flight of stairs, was a man with slightly long, silver hair, staring down at the two.  
  
*****  
  
However far away   
  
I will always love you   
  
However long I stay   
  
I will always love you  
  
In a dim bedroom two exposed figures could be seen lying on a bed after they had just finished making love. The only light that allowed anyone in the room to see was the gentle moonlight peeping through the window.  
  
"…Julia…" Spike softly groaned out as he lied on top of her with his face slightly turned to the right. The woman slowly opened her eyes and calmed her breathing as she stared up at the ceiling. She slowly brought her arm up, and placed the palm of her left hand on the back of Spike's head, allowing her fingers to get intertwined with his wild green hair. "…I…love you…" the lanky man told her with a weak tone in his voice as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Spike…" she barely whispered out.  
  
Whatever words I say   
  
I will always love you   
  
I will always love you  
  
*****  
  
A woman with long, slightly wavy, golden blonde hair turned around to look at her lover with a small, sad smile on her elegant face. She had pale skin, cherry red lips, beautiful blue eyes, and a thin figure. The mysterious woman wore a dark, long-sleeved, red dress with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a white apron, and white, slip on shoes. Spike slowly walked out of the shadows with a serious expression on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at her and said,  
  
"When this is over, I'm leaving the syndicate. When I do…will you come with me…?" The woman's expression changed; she was now solemn as well.  
  
"They'll kill you; you know how they work…" She told him. A smirk appeared on Spike's face as he replied,  
  
"Heh, let them say I'm dead…" He held out his closed right hand to her; in between his thumb and pointer was a small, folded, paper note, and he continued, "I'll be waiting at the graveyard…by the graves, not in one…"  
  
"Spike…I can't come with you…" the woman with blonde hair answered after she looked down at his hand to see the note.  
  
"Yes you can…we'll leave here…we'll get out of this…" Spike reassured her as he stared at her. She continued to stare down at the note, unable to meet his eyes at that moment, and asked,  
  
"And go where? And do what?"  
  
"Live…be free…it'll be like watching a dream…" he answered as he smiled at her with confidence that they would be able to escape. The woman reached down with her left hand and lightly held onto the rectangular folded note while Spike was, their thumbs lightly caressing each other's. She looked up at him with a slightly uncertain expression on her face.   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am free again   
  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
  
You make me feel like I am clean again   
  
*****  
  
Spike could hear someone singing a soft and gentle melody, so he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the lighting in the room. He slightly moved his head towards the left, seeing a blurry image of someone sitting in a chair, reading a book or an article of some kind. As soon as the blurriness from his vision became clear, he could see the woman, who had saved him after discovering him out in the street. After just a few seconds, she stopped singing as she looked over at him. Spike looked up at her with a blank expression as he lied in her bed, bandaged up. The woman got up, out of her chair, and walked over towards the bed, seeing how the green-haired man was doing with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Just like that…" Spike began. After saying this, the blonde-haired woman's eyes slightly widened. "…Sing for me, please…" he finished with a pleading tone. She stared down at him for a few more seconds, then slightly tilted her head to the right, and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
However far away   
  
I will always love you   
  
However long I stay   
  
I will always love you  
  
A woman with short, violet-colored hair, pale skin, cherry red lips, jade-colored eyes, and a thin figure could be seen talking to Spike. She wore a yellow hair band, a yellow, sleeveless top, which came down a little bit past her breasts, matching short-shorts with black straps on the sides, white, ankle high boots, and a red sweater that was hanging down her upper arms, tied to the front, with the sleeves slightly rolled up; her name was Faye.  
  
"Wait!" Faye shouted as she ran after Spike, heading towards the hangar as a loud beeping noise rang throughout the Bebop. She saw the green-haired man jump into the cockpit of the Swordfish II, a large red starship that he used to get around. "Hold on!" The woman called out as she ran up to where her comrade was.  
  
"I don't have any money," Spike replied with a stern voice. The woman with jade-colored eyes suddenly stopped running as she stood right next to the Swordfish II, looking up at Spike.  
  
"She said she'd be waiting there-" She began, and watched as Spike immediately paused as he put on a brown, fingerless glove on his left hand. "She said you'd know what she meant…"  
  
"Well I don't, sorry," Spike answered as he began pushing a few buttons on the control panel. Faye then blurted out,  
  
"Her name is Julia!" At that very moment, Faye watched as his eyes slightly widened; she now understood that Julia was obviously someone from Spike's past. "Someone's trying to kill her, Spike…" Faye began as she broke the brief silence, and watched as her friend slightly narrow his eyes, "they're after her." After hearing her words, he leaned his upper body forwards, and spoke in a clear voice,  
  
"Hey, Jet, I'm ready to take off." As soon as the man with off-colored eyes said this, the hatch of the Swordfish II closed, and he took off at full speed out of the hangar. Not long after, many missiles, which he easily evaded, greeted him as he flew at full speed in his starship. Spike sat there with a distressed look upon his face as he thought about the woman in his dreams, Julia. He continued to avoid the shots, finding out that it was becoming more difficult; he fired back at two starships that were in front of him, which belonged to the Red Dragons. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he looked around seeing that all the attackers' ships were so far eliminated with Jet and Faye's help, so he flew up next to the Bebop, and heard his partner ask,  
  
"Spike, can you still fly?" He looked over at Jet through the rounded glass as soon as he heard his name, and stayed silent. "Don't worry about us, just go…Find what you lost and get it back," the man suggested as he looked at his partner, who just narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jet. "Go," he told Spike with a stern tone in his voice. With all that said, Spike didn't hesitate, and slowly flew towards the right, spun his starship, and then flew off towards his destination; the place where his long lost love was waiting for him.  
  
It was pouring down rain as he reached the graveyard; he slowly parked the Swordfish II about a block away from the gate, took off his brown, fingerless gloves, opened the hatch, jumped out of the ship, and began walking towards the gate as he casually slipped both of his hands into his pockets. Spike soon reached the entrance of the meeting place, where Julia was supposed to meet him three years ago, and slowly walked in through the gate, hearing it squeak loudly behind him. He then slipped his right hand out of his pocket, keeping his gaze down at the ground, he gently picked up a blood red rose from the concrete floor; a gift that his former lover left him. Spike could feel one of the thorns touching his skin; a reminder of the pain and heartbreak that he endured in the past.  
  
For a few seconds, he stared down at the ground, and then slowly, he looked up to see his angel standing there as the rain continued to pour down onto the both of them. From what he could see, she looked more mature, and yet, exactly the same as three years ago. She was wearing a reddish-black turtleneck, black shoes, black pants, and a black trench coat.  
  
Whatever words I say   
  
I will always love you   
  
I will always love you  
  
There was a long and torturing silence between the two as they stared at each other. Julia had both of her hands in the pockets of her trench coat, and Spike could see that she was pulling an object of some kind out of the right pocket. The woman with blonde hair, leisurely pulled a handgun out from the pocket of her trench coat, and gradually pointed it straight at Spike with a blank expression on her face. The man with disheveled hair just stared at his former lover, the phantom of his past, which haunted him all these years with his memories, the woman he loved, not moving an inch, or saying a word as he felt the cold droplets of rain trickle down his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R 


End file.
